


Or is he both?

by nightoftheghouls



Series: Or Is He Both? [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bruce Banner-centric, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Professor Hulk - Freeform, Smart Hulk (Marvel), Thor hasn't, bruce helps, bruce worked out his issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoftheghouls/pseuds/nightoftheghouls
Summary: “So--” Thor hiccups, becoming more and more aware of the fact that he’s sitting in the bed of a pickup truck with the Rabbit and a very large, very green, very clothed, gentleman. “Should I be calling you Banner or Hulk now?”“They’re kinda interchangeable at this point, even in my head.” Banner-Hulk says, adjusting his position so that his arm rested on his knee. “You can call me whatever you feel like calling me.”And that’s what Thor does.-Thor reflects on how his companion has changed, and how he's stayed the same. Endgame-compliant.





	Or is he both?

     “So--” Thor hiccups, becoming more and more aware of the fact that he’s sitting in the bed of a pickup truck with the Rabbit and a very large, very green, very clothed, gentleman. “Should I be calling you Banner or Hulk now?”

     The familiar man smiles easily, chin no longer tucking into his chest to hide it. He looks down at him, and Thor is thankful he brought his sunglasses, because he swore he’d burn up if he had to look at him in the eyes, big and brown and warm. He’s aware of this new development in his friend’s life (lives?); he saw him on the television, and they even sent a few electronic letters back and forth, before Thor found himself unable to speak to much of anyone. Yet, they had never seen each other in person. He’s never seen Thor’s sorry state.

     “They’re kinda interchangeable at this point, even in my head.” Banner-Hulk says, adjusting his position so that his arm rested on his knee. “You can call me whatever you feel like calling me.”

     And that’s what Thor does.

-

     He’s Banner when he puts his gigantic hands on Thor’s shoulders, keeping him steady when he stumbles. He’s Banner when he’s talking about science, carefully gesticulating, explaining complicated subjects patiently and skillfully. He’s Banner when he talks to Tony, chuckling as he pokes and prods at him. He’s Banner when he cooks them all dinner, his kitchen full of every ingredient under the sun, all in spades, every dish made with the utmost precision. When Thor feels like the world is ending, feels like the lightning in his veins will eat what’s left of him alive, Bruce is the one that tells him how to breathe.

 

     But sometimes he’s Hulk. He’s Hulk when he hoists Thor over his shoulder, laughing as he protests. He’s Hulk when Thor decides to join him on morning runs, and when he refuses to let him stop joining him. He’s Hulk with his fans, making silly faces and growling until their smiles can’t get any bigger. He’s Hulk when Tony dies, one good hand powderizing debris before he sinks down and weeps. When Thor can’t get out of bed, Hulk is the one that pushes him back into the world.

 

     Other times, more often than he thinks, he’s someone new, someone he can’t place. When he feels the fabrics his tailor sets out for him, making sure they give the exact sensation and look he wants. When he looks at old pictures of himself, some confused melancholy creeping on his face. When he sees Ross at the funeral, posture poised and tall, making the expected greetings, and walking away with Thor like nothing had happened. When Thor misunderstands some human thing, or tells a joke, or asks, quiet as possible, if he could please be held, it’s this someone that smiles back at him.

-

     Thor sees them one morning, sitting on the hill overlooking New Asgard, a cup of warm tea dwarfed inside their hands. He’s smiling that easy smile again, the kind that makes Thor’s heart hitch inside his throat, watching the birds glide lazily through the sky. Thor plops down next to him, following his lead. There were even more than usual, now that the animals had returned from the dust. More Asgardians as well, as the scouting ships flying into the bay told him, carrying more people than they set out with. Thor was glad to see so many familiar faces coming home. He just wished they didn’t bring back the images of their bloodstained brethren back into his mind. His companion seems to notice his unhappiness, and turns to face him. Thor doesn’t have sunglasses this time, and he definitely feels himself burn.

     “Things are never going to be back to normal.” Bruce says. “But they will hurt less. And through that hurt, you’ll find another way of living. That’s what I did.” The smile is a little sadder now, but his eyes remain just as honest. “I know you shouldn’t have to, but you can endure more than you think.”

     Thor tries to smile, but it comes out wobbly and half-hearted. He leans against their gigantic arm, warm and safe.

     “Not as much as me, though. Like, on a physical level. Because I’m really big and strong.” It’s Hulk that says that. Thor scrunches his face, play-hitting his bicep.

     “Absolutely not. I carry this team. I’m the strongest.”

     “Really? Try carrying me. You can’t.” They both laugh, continuing to roughhouse until they’re both laid down, staring at the orange sky.

     “It’s crazy how much has changed in so little time.” The new voice says, his eyes wet but voice not. “I still can’t believe it. Any of it.”

     “Yeah. Things have changed.” Thor sighs, getting up so he’s staring down at his friend (a rarity these days.) “But not everything. A lot of things are right where I left them. Just had to look.” He crawls closer to him, his companion sitting up a bit, his green hand resting against his back.

     When Thor kisses him, he kisses all of him.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Edit: This fic now has art by the wonderful Taz! Check it out [ Here! ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D_pb--8U8AApDxH.jpg)


End file.
